


Debriefing

by Marine226



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hangover, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Nightmares, Pancakes, Post-Bad Case, Sleepiness, Sleepovers, Tired Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marine226/pseuds/Marine226
Summary: Steve sleeps over at Danny's place after a bad case that leaves them both exhausted, but needing to stay close to the one-another. Alcohol and late night confessions ensue





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably just the one chapter, but could probably be convinced to write another.... hint hint..... :)

Danny smiled fondly at his sleeping partner, it wasn’t often that he got to see the other man with his guard down. That said, even in sleep, he didn’t look entirely relaxed. Or maybe that was the alcohol.

Steve had followed Danny back to his apartment _Just for one drink, Danno. After that, I’m going home to bed _. But one drink had turned into two, had turned into three, then four, then Danny had bust out the good whisky. 

In their defence, they’d just closed a very difficult, very long case. Though they both probably needed sleep more than booze. But neither man had wanted to leave the other alone tonight, so after the second drink, Danny told him to stay and crash on the couch.

_ “*Your* couch Danno?” Steve asked sceptically. _

_ “Well I sure as hell didn’t mean yours, you putz” Danny responded, “Yes, my couch” _

_ Steve screwed up his face, they both remembered how much pain Steve had been in the last time he’d slept on the couch, “Yeah look, as much as I’d like to – ” _

_ “Fine, the guest room then” Danny interrupted. _

_ “Daniel, you don’t have a guest room” Steve responded. _

_ “Yeah, I know” Danny said, feeling deflated, “There’s Charlie’s room?” _

_ Steve scrunched up his face again, “You know what, I can sleep on the floor. Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve done it” _

_ “And when was the last time you did that, huh? 10 years ago? What’s the matter with you? You’re not sleeping on the floor, not when there’s a perfectly good bed you could sleep in” Danny exclaimed. _

In the end, Steve had capitulated and crashed on the top of Charlie’s bed. He’d felt weird about getting under the covers, despite Danny’s assurances that everything had been washed, so Danny had just grabbed a blanket to put over his partner instead.

Danny turned around to leave the room, but stopped when Steve stirred. He mumbled something indistinct and his right hand twitched twice, then nothing. It was nearly like Steve was holding his breath, but Danny wasn’t sure. Steve sighed deeply, then gasped a quick breath. His eyes were scrunched shut and he had a deep frown on his face. Not a good dream then.

Danny wished he could help his partner, but knew that there was nothing he could do. There was no way to help the other man when he was battling his own consciousness.

Suddenly, Steve sat bolt up-right, his mouth open as though he’d tried to scream. His gaze flicked around the room twice, before he apparently got his bearings. Steve rubbed a hand over his face, then rested his arms over his knees, which he pulled up so he could sit comfortably.

“Danno” Steve said, his voice sounding gravelly, “What’re you doing in here?”

“Watching you sleep” Danny responded with a smile, then amended after Steve frowned at him, “Just, ah, thought you might want a water”

Steve nodded, seeing the glass of water Danny had placed there earlier, “Time is it?”

“Just after 0300h. I ah,” Danny stopped and rubbed the back of his neck for a moment, gathering his thought, “I had a bad dream, so got up for some water”

Steve nodded, taking a sip of the water, “Yeah, seems to be going around”

Danny smiled, then gestured over his shoulder, “I’ll uh, go now, let you get back to sleep”

“You could sleep here” Steve suggested, leaning back against the pillow and pulling back the blanket.

“What?” Danny asked, more out of surprise than anything, because _What?! _

Steve gave a strained smile, “Just kidding”

“Okay, firstly, don’t do that, I hate it when you do that” Danny told him sternly.

“Do what?” Steve asked, and god help him, he looked like he didn’t know, but Danny knew better.

“You know what! Secondly, you weren’t joking. And thirdly, the answer’s no – for two reasons, well two rolled into one” Danny responded, then held up his index finger,

“One, that’s my son’s bed” Danny continued, holding up his middle finger, “Which also means that it’s far too small”

Steve gave a small grin and pointedly looked at his feet which hung over the frame of the bed, “Too small? I don’t know what you mean”

Danny smiled, then gave a wave, “Night Steve”

“Night Danno” Steve said, watching as Danny left the room and pottered down the corridor.

Then Steve grinned and quickly got up and went to Danny’s room. Danny had just settled in under the covers when Steve arrived.

“You okay?” Danny asked, clearly putting on his concerned face.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, wondering if he’d misinterpreted what Danny had said. Then decided to hell with it all, he could blame it on the lack of sleep and the too much alcohol they’d consumed if he was wrong.

“Yeah, I just – I mean, what I heard before was you saying ‘yes, but only in my bed’” Steve told him, hoping Danny would catch on with what he meant. 

Danny’s face suddenly lit up with a smile, then he was making room for Steve and holding up the covers for him. “One thing though, I’m incredibly tired and really need my beauty sleep, so sleep means sleep, it doesn’t mean…. You know, _Sleep _”

Steve grinned and got in, getting nice and close to his partner, his Danno, “Understood, but I don’t suppose I could convince you?” he asked, his hand playing circles on Danny’s hip and licking the side of Danny’s neck.

Danny groaned noncommittally, but let Steve continue. Steve kissed him, his tongue plundering Danny’s mouth. At the same time, Steve reached under the waistband of Danny’s boxers and started stroking him.

Danny felt the need rise within him and passionately kissed Steve back, his mouth tasting like whisky and cigars and something purely Steve. He thrust into Steve’s hand, in time with Steve’s thrusts into his hip. They breathed in each other’s air, enjoying the sensations.

Then someone was slowing the pace, Danny wasn’t sure if it was him or Steve. They went from dead hot, passionate, going-to-cum-any-minute thrusting to lazy, I’m-going-to-fall-asleep-any-minute thrusting. Not that it was bad, they were both just incredibly tired.

“Steve” Danny muttered, pressing a kiss to Steve’s lips

“Mmm” Steve responded

Danny opened his eyes – he hadn’t even been aware that he’d closed his eyes – and found Steve in the same state he was – which was, nearly asleep. He was still thrusting into Danny’s hip, but like Danny, the pace had slowed considerably. Danny chuckled, then sighed.

“You ‘kay?” Steve murmured

Danny nodded, “Yeah, tired”

“Mmm, me too” Steve responded, then his body stopped moving, “Sorry”

“Can we pick this up in the morning?” Danny asked hopefully, wondering if this was a one-time deal

“Yeah” Steve replied, his eyes finally opening, “I’d like that”

“Me too” Danny told him.

“S’good” Steve said, then sighed, “We probably didn’t need to open your good whisky”

Danny chuckled, “Yeah, probably not. But it was worth it”

Steve chuckled, “Certainly was”

“Turn over, you get to be little spoon” Danny told him

“I don’t do little spoon” Steve responded, “You turn over”

“What’s the matter with you? It’s my bed, I get to be big spoon. You can be big spoon in your bed” Danny argued

Steve sighed a long put-upon sigh and rolled over. Danny curled up behind him, cuddling him and despite everything, Steve liked it. He sighed contentedly, “Love you Danno”

“Love you too Steve” Danny responded.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny woke up slowly, his whole body ached with tiredness, but his head was pounding. They hadn’t had that much to drink last night, had they? Sighing, Danny rolled over and opened his eyes. But instead of finding his partner, he found an empty pillow. And from the feel of said pillow, it had been vacated some time ago.

Danny rolled back onto his back and stared at the ceiling. It figured, of course Steve wouldn’t have wanted to stay after what happened, or didn’t happen last night. The guy was wound up so tight when it came to his emotions that he must have been in physical pain when he admitted to his feelings for Danny – even if his actions spoke louder than words. 

He scrubbed a hand over his face and wondered if Steve would even acknowledge the change in their relationship or just act like nothing happened. Probably the latter. The man was emotionally constipated.

Danny sighed again and rolled himself into a sitting position. He finished the remainder of water from his glass and shuffled to the kitchen. But what he saw made him stop in his tracks.

Steve raised his head from his hands from where he was sitting at the kitchen table. He gave a small smile and croaked, “Hey”

“Hi” Danny responded, his voice sounding as gravelly as Steve’s. He cleared his throat and casually said what was on his mind, “Thought you’d left”

Steve frowned, “Can if you want me to?”

Danny blinked slowly, then shook his head and restarted his mission to get to the kitchen, “No, I don’t want you to”

Steve gave another small smile, “That’s good, I didn’t want to. Woke up needing some water and I didn’t want to disturb you when I went back”

Danny nodded and filled up his water glass, then downed it in one go. He repeated the process twice, then braced himself against the counter and gazed at Steve, who now had a grin on his face. “What?” Danny asked

Steve’s face broke into a smile, “I just did the same thing, take it you feel as good as I do?”

Danny groaned and rested one of his hands on top of his head, “I didn’t think we drank that much”

“Four beers each and the better part of half a bottle of whisky?” Steve responded, “And don’t forget, we hadn’t had a decent sleep in nearly 3 days”

“Don’t remind me” Danny muttered, then added, “We got through half the bottle?”

Steve chuckled, “You didn’t want it to go to waste”

Danny groaned again, then scrubbed his face, “Okay. Okay, pancakes?”

Steve grinned and stood up, “You bet, what can I do to help?”

“Coffee?” Danny directed, pointing at the new coffee machine Steve had bought him. He entirely suspected the reason for him buying it was so that he could use it himself when he came over.

The two men quietly worked around one another in the kitchen, neither needing to say anything for the time being. Whenever they passed, they would ensure to touch the other, making the contact last as long as possible.

Eventually, Steve finished making their coffees. He moved around Danny and placed Danny’s cup in front of him. Meanwhile, he rested his other hand on Danny’s hip and looked over Danny’s shoulder at the mixture the other man was making. 

“I understand we have unfinished business” Steve whispered into Danny’s ear

“The pancakes will be ready when they’re ready” Danny responded

Steve cupped Danny through his clothing and started rubbing, “Not what I meant”

“I know what you meant Steven,” Danny answered him, “But I can’t multi-task right now, I can either make pancakes or – ”

“Or make sex?” Steve asked with a grin.

“Yeah, good England, Steve” Danny responded.

Steve nipped at Danny’s neck, then started worrying it with his tongue. He wanted to mark this man as his own, he wanted to make sure nobody was in any doubt that Danny was taken.

“That’s going to leave a bruise” Danny fussed.

“That’s the idea” Steve responded. He ran his hand through the waistband of Danny’s boxers and grasped Danny’s half-hard cock. He began stroking him, thrusting himself against Danny’s ass through their clothing.

“If you get cum in my pancake mix, I’m going to be very upset” Danny told him breathlessly as he thrust into Steve’s hand.

Steve chuckled, “How is that my fault? You’re the one with your cock out in front of the bowl”

“How is this your fault?! You’re the one that took my cock out! You putz! It was quite happy in my pants!” Danny exclaimed

“Well, we can put it back in your pants?” Steve asked, then dropped his voice and murmured in Danny’s ear, “Or you’re gonna have to make sure you don’t cum”

“What?” Danny asked

But Steve withdrew his hand from Danny cock to pull Danny’s boxers off, letting them drop to the floor. Then he spread Danny ass and started chewing him out.

“Oh fuck!” Danny swore, letting go of the pancake mix bowl to brace himself on the counter.

Steve flicked his tongue over Danny’s hole, then started pulsing it in and out. He watched in satisfaction as Danny began stroking himself in time with Steve’s tongue.

“Oh god” Danny said breathlessly, his whole body tingling with need

Steve pulled his face out of Danny ass to answer, “He can’t help you now”

Danny groaned, “Steve, you’ve gotta…”

Steve grinned, then stood up. He lazily thrust himself against Danny for a moment, lost in the sensations, “You got lube?”

“Use the oil” Danny directed, gesturing over his shoulder, “And why do you still have clothes on?”

Steve grabbed the oil from the counter, then turned back to Danny, “You’re such a pushy bottom”

“Would you hurry up and just - ” Danny stopped talking to groan deeply as Steve inserted a finger into his ass.

Steve grinned and thrust his index finger in and out of Danny’s body, “I should have done this years ago”

“Mmm” Danny hummed in agreement, his eyes closing in contentment.

Steve added a second finger and grabbed himself through his boxers. His dick felt like it was about to explode. The skin felt like it had been stretched too far and it nearly hurt. He felt his cock throbbing with need, so much that he had to grasp the base of it so he could finish preparing Danny’s hole.

He added more lube, then his third finger. As he thrust his fingers into Danny’s space, he grasped Danny’s hip and whispered into his ear, “Condoms?”

Danny groaned, pushing back onto his fingers, “Bathroom”

Steve sighed and rested his head on Danny’s shoulder for a moment, “Okay, don’t go anywhere”

“Like I would” Danny grumbled.

Steve pulled back and high tailed it to the bathroom, Danny’s voice trailing after him, “If you fall and break something, I’m gonna be pissed!”

Steve grinned and quickly located said item, then ran back to the kitchen, “You should have a stash of these in your kitchen”

“Do you?” Danny asked, then quickly added, “Don’t answer that. Why are you still wearing clothes? What’s the matter with you? Take those off”

“Yes Sir” Steve murmured, dropping his boxers. His cock immediately felt better, having been sprung from its cotton prison. It jutted out in front of him, nearly touching his stomach, and began leaking pre-cum on the floor.

Danny giggled, “You can clean that up later”

“Like you’re any better, I see you” Steve responded. He grasped himself and stroked, then licked his lips, “Want a taste?”

“If I did, I think I’d miss the main event” Danny responded, squeezing the base of his cock

Steve continued to stroke himself, “I could cum just from watching you like this”

“Please don’t” Danny answered, “I’ll slap you if you do”

“So violent” Steve muttered with a smile, then rolled on the condom. 

“Wonder where I get that from?” Danny grumbled back.

Steve chuckled as he positioned himself behind Danny and slowly pushed in. Once in, he offered Danny one of his fingers that was still covered in his pre-cum.

Danny wordlessly licked his finger. The sensations of Danny’s mouth on his finger in addition to the warm wetness of being in Danny’s ass drove Steve wild. He grasped Danny’s hips and started thrusting, the satisfying slapping sound of skin hitting skin filling the air. 

Danny’s moans changed to a more needy one when Steve changed the angle and started hitting his prostate. Danny turned his head and Steve leaned in to capture his mouth. The angle was awkward, but it felt good. Steve reached around and wrapped his hand around Danny’s hand on his cock.

“Uh, so close” Danny panted, jacking himself harder and faster.

“Cum for me” Steve commanded into Danny’s ear, matching his thrusts to Danny’s.

Danny moaned and braced himself against the counter. He jacked himself a few more times before he shuddered, Steve’s name on his lips as he came in pearly white streaks all over the kitchen bench and on the floor. 

Steve groaned as Danny clenched around him. He grasped Danny’s hips and thrust into him hard and fast until he finally came deep inside Danny’s body. 

The two men held each other up as they tried to regain their breaths. Steve started licking the spot on Danny’s neck again, it was definitely going to leave a bruise. Steve grinned and nipped at it again.

Danny sighed contentedly and leant his head to the side, exposing more of his neck for Steve, “You know, I’m pretty sure you got semen in my pancake mix”

“Mmm hmm” Steve agreed into Danny’s neck, “And who’s semen is that?”

“You’re an animal” Danny told him

“That’s right, because my semen is nowhere near your pancakes” Steve chuckled, making his cock pulse in Danny’s ass.

Danny slapped Steve’s thigh, which only made Steve chuckle again. Steve reached around and held Danny’s cock, which was still slick with Danny’s cum, then murmured in Danny’s ear, “Do you think this guy might be to blame? Because I know we suggested a way around that”

“I specifically remember you telling me to cum” Danny responded, “Anyway, I’m not remaking the mix. That was the last of the eggs”

Steve sighed, “I was really looking forward to pancakes. I mean, we could always just use the mix, it’s not like I’m not going to taste you at some point”

“What the hell is the matter with you? Huh? We can’t use the mix, it’s ruined” Danny exclaimed, “You animal”

Steve chuckled, “We could just go back to bed?”

Danny huffed, “Fine, but we’re ordering in”

Steve grinned, “I’ll make more coffee”


End file.
